Assassin
by CMMkiller
Summary: Mortuary6 is sent on a mission to kill a general.


In war there considered two different ways to fight, conventional and unconventional. Some have said that there should be rules to war, but there are is no order to chaos. In dark times a covert war is fought using assassination and support of insurrection to bring down the enemy at home rather than fought in the frontlines. One of the unsung heroes of the war with the Covenant is a little known assassin called Mortuary6.

Ten years after the start of war Mortuary6 felt compelled to make a difference in the war, but he felt that fighting as a normal soldier on the battlefield wasn't for him. So, he went through basic training and went on to go to sniper school, but after doing exceptionally well there he was asked if he wanted to join a new unit that was an experimental project. Mortuary6 is put on his first mission. Mortuary6 is ordered to find and kill a Covenant general that had become a notable commander and was helped the Covenant greatly to achieve victory. The mission was soon to be a memorable one.

Opening Transmission

"Well this is your stop! You are going to be inserted onto the moon we are currently over. Ready?" asked the ship's captain. "Yeah," I said," What is the intel on what I am supposed to be doing here besides to kill someone?" The captain replied by stating, "You will get that off a chip that will be activated when you land and tell you all you need to know, now get planeside asap." The time is here and I had to go down and sneak into a Covenant compound. I had no time to do anything but calculate and execute with perfection.

The drop was a thrill, for it was my first time ever to be shot out of a ship several miles above a moon in some god for saken part of what was the outer rim of the UNSC's control. By now the Covenant were driving in on the inner sectors. Now this moon was being used as a staging area for my target's fleet. With a resounding crash the pod hit the ground, even though it had deployed parachutes. As I clambered out of the pod I took in my surroundings. Then, a clear beep blurted out of my earpiece and the HUD screen showed a map with information on where the general would be. From there I would have to make decisions on what to do through observations I made myself. The facility was fifty miles to the moon's polar north. The way the sun showed it would have been about five 'o clock on earth and the sun would go down, plunging everything into darkness, in three hours. I made my journey across rocky tundra and I hid behind a small rock formation a mile from the facility.

The sun finally went down and it was time to execute the assassination. The facility was completely open due to the Covenant's belief that there was no need for there to be walls for security against an enemy they perceived would never come. How wrong were they? I slipped through an outer security patrol without any unnecessary deaths; discovery would result in mission failure. At first I had thought there was on building, but the facility was actually a complex full of an assortment of different types of structures, except the Covenant weren't out. In the darkness I mapped out the complex, and found the building were the target was in and I also happened to find a high security structure the size of a shed. At first I felt that I should just sneak into the massive command center that housed the target, but I decided to investigate further of the complex in the hopes to come up with a better plan. The small structure seemed to be of great importance and using an artificially intelligent virus to open the doors something was found. The virus didn't open any doors; it found information on the complex. The information was vital, it gave me the information I needed to make a plan on how to terminate the target and get out in one move. I quickly and stealthily ran to an ammunition depot in the south east corner and found explosives and set a remote charge on them, a destructive diversion. Now the time had come, I had also used the stolen information to locate a Phantom that would carry the target to safety if the complex were to ever come under attack. In the craft I hid and drew out a knife and silenced pistol. Then, I pulled the detonator. Everything was turned upside down. In less than a minute the whole base was in pandemonium, but the target was swiftly moved to the Phantom as was planned and I pressed another trigger from a device I pulled and this sent a beacon for the sub prowler above to come intercept the Phantom, but they did not know I was in Phantom. When the craft took off there were four guards and then there was the target with great patience I waited until on was close enough to grab and slit his throat and fired two shots at another guard, just before I threw a knife at another guard. I killed the last guard with the pistol and turned on the target, but started talking about how he was actually good and about a family. These made me hesitate, which almost cost my life if I had not seen his energy sword. So I shot him and the pilot never knew what had happened until the sub prowler over took it and captured it. My mission had been completed; I had succeeded with flying colors.

End of Transmission

The mission had a profound effect on Mortuary6. After he had realized that it would not be wise to consider any thing that could be killed in his mission another living being in order to relive stress. Mortuary6 would become a rare warrior, an assassin. He was constantly used throughout the Covenant Human War to great effect, and he was only one of three true assassins during the war. He was not only the best of all three but the only one to survive through the war.


End file.
